


Sardas

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Marietta costumava não gostar das suas sardas quando ela era pequena.





	Sardas

Marietta costumava não gostar das suas sardas quando ela era pequena.

Isso só mudou no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts quando Cho comentou que ela achava sardas fofas, e daquele momento em diante aquele havia se tornado um dos seus traços favoritos. Mas agora isso havia mudado de novo.

Ela duvidava que Cho pudesse ver qualquer beleza em seu rosto agora que as sardas tinham se aglomerado para formar a palavra  _Sneak._

_Dedo-duro. Traíra._

A única pessoa que Marietta odiava mais no mundo do que Hermione Granger por fazer aquilo com ela, era ela mesma.

Segundo Madame Pomfrey não seria possível usar qualquer tipo de feitiço ou outra solução mágica já que o tipo de feitiço que Hermione tinha usado era um que caso tentasse ser desfeito poderia causar desfigurações até piores do que uma palavra escrita no meio do seu rosto.

Sua mãe havia lhe mandado um monte de maquiagens trouxas da melhor qualidade e Cho havia se oferecido para ajudar a aplicá-las, e algumas ajudaram um pouco, mas as manchas que formavam as palavras eram escuras demais para serem apagadas completamente mesmo usando tanto.

Ela correu para o banheiro e lavou seu rosto, chorando. E Cho foi atrás dela.

“Tudo é horrível” Marietta disse olhando para o espelho.

“Não é tão ruim assim, é apenas algumas manchas. O seu cabelo ainda é adorável, e os seus olhos”

“Eu não estou falando só sobre a minha aparência Cho.. Todos eles me detestam, mesmo aqueles que não faziam parte da AD me desprezam. Porque você não faz o mesmo ?”

Cho respirou fundo.

“Olha eu não vou mentir, eu odiei o que você fez, mas eu entendi o porque você fez. Eu faria tudo pelos meus pais. E mesmo se esse não fosse o caso você fazer algo errado não te faz indigina da minha amizade, e mesmo se fizesse eu não me importaria. Eu te quero na minha vida. Eu perdi o Cedric, e aí todas as pessoas que eu achei que fossem meus amigos. E eu tenho certeza que eu vou acabar perdendo o Harry também. Mas eu não posso perder você”

E aí Cho a beijou.

Marietta havia passado uma parte razoável dos últimos anos imaginando cenários em sua cabeça em que aquilo acontecia, eles eram bem variados mas nenhum deles havia se parecido com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Não deixou de lhe ocorrer que Cho talvez estivesse fazendo aquilo por pena, mas ela se permitiu considerar que talvez não fosse o caso. E mesmo se fosse, ela estava grata.

Quando o beijo acabou elas não se afastaram imediatamente, mas sim ficaram com as testas pressionadas, esperando que o momento não acabasse.

“Sabe, de perto assim as sardas não parecem tão ruins” Cho disse.

“Eu sei que você está mentindo, mas obrigada por dizer”


End file.
